Final feliz
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Alicia encuentra la felicidad el día de su boda.


_Hace unas semanas vi algunos capítulos de las serie en Youtube, el capítulo "Loco como un sombrerero" me hizo llorar... en serio, me dolió el alma.  
Desde entonces quiero escribir algo al respecto, se me ocurrió esto así que espero que les guste :)_

* * *

 **Final feliz**

Tantas noches había sufrido de la misma pesadilla, aquella que la atormentaba de noche y, a veces, de día. En ellas, podía verlo, podía sentirlo tan real, como si estuviese ahí, pero no estaba, nunca estaba de verdad. Sólo era una ilusión que terminaba al despertar.

El miedo por la pesadilla aumentaba a medida que el día de su boda se acercaba, sin importar lo mucho que su prometido le dijera que no había nada por qué temer, que él la protegería, no se sentía segura. Jervis Tetch estaba en Arkham, era imposible que pudiera hacerles daño, le decía.

Pero en su pesadilla, Alicia podía ver cómo el Sombrerero irrumpía en su boda, y esta vez ni Batman podía detenerlo. En su pesadilla, él la controlaba una vez más, la volvía una muñeca sin voluntad y sin alma, y su querido Billy se perdía para siempre. Tales pensamientos le causaban temor y ansiedad, tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad hacía correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. Jervis era un loco obsesionado con ella, y temía que nunca la dejara en paz, que nunca la dejara ser feliz, pero en su mente persistía su imagen, sus palabras y el miedo.

Todos se compadecían por el temor de la novia, todos sus amigos trataban de calmarla, le decían que aquel lunático lo habían encerrado para siempre, que no había forma de que escapase, y que si llegase a hacerlo, Batman se apresuraría a detenerlo antes de cualquier cosa. Mas nadie entendía realmente a la novia.

Alicia se sentía tan... frágil. No podía evitarlo, mientras más pensaba en su boda, el miedo crecía y crecía.

Podría probarse el vestido tantas veces junto a sus amigas, podría reír al hacerlo y fingir que todo estaba bien, que estaba emocionada. Escoger el pastel, enviar invitaciones, planear la luna de miel, todo sonaba tan fantástico que no parecía real. No lo sentía real.

Pero él no la dejaba ser feliz, aunque ya no estaba bajo su control, no podía sacarlo de su mente. La seguía atormentando, podía sentirlo aún, podía sentir ese miedo hacia él. Sólo quería que todo terminara, que él desapareciera de su cabeza para poder dar finalmente una sonrisa sincera. Porque toda esa alegría no era más que una mentira.

Y esa pesadilla, y esos pensamientos, no hacían más que volverla loca. Y lloraba, lloraba porque ya no quería ver eso más. Lloraba sólo al encontrarse sola, porque ya no quería preocupar a los demás, ella debía ser una novia feliz, o al menos aparentarlo. Iba a casarse y eso era maravilloso, demasiado.

Amaba a Billy, lo amaba demasiado, y él la amaba a ella. Se lo repetía constantemente, cada que esa locura la invadía de nuevo, que la hacía creer cosas imposibles, la aterraba. Deseaba tanto que el Sombrerero dejara de atormentarla, él ya no podía dañarla, él ya no estaba y jamás estará en su vida. Debía olvidar ese miedo, debía olvidarlo.

Y al final, el día de la boda llegó, y con ella la incertidumbre de todos, ¿los temores de la novia se harían realidad?

Todos sus amigos y familia asistieron, incluidos compañeros de trabajo, hasta la señora Cates y el importante Bruce Wayne se encontraban entre los invitados. Las primas del novio comentaba, en broma, que deseaban que Batman estuviera cerca, que hubiera recibido invitación; ya que, en el fondo, mucha gente esperaba lo peor. Pero el Sombrerero estaba en Arkham, nada malo debía pasar. La novia estaba a salvo, eso querían creer todos. Eso pensaba Batman.

Como un cuento de hadas, donde ella es la princesa y su querido Billy, el príncipe. No podía ser más perfecto, no podía ser más fantástico. Pero, en el fondo, algo la estaba consumiendo, una inquietud que no la dejaba disfrutar el momento. Caminó hacia el altar, paso a paso, sintiendo sus manos, sujetas al ramo, temblar. El dolor que había sentido por tantas noches, se había incrementado. Sentía todo tan irreal, pero ese dolor no podía ser imaginario, no importaba lo mucho que se lo había negado. El dolor es y siempre fue real.

Finalmente entendió lo mucho que no deseaba casarse.

Alicia no era una princesa, nunca lo fue, era una niña perdida en un mundo maravilloso. Y esta boda, esta vida, no era ninguna maravilla, esto era una condena.

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Billy, podrían entenderla. Ni siquiera Alicia lo había entendido hasta ese momento.

Todos sus temores, esa pesadilla, ella deseaba que fuera un presagio, deseaba que se cumpliera. La verdadera pesadilla era despertar y comprobar que no era real. Había deseado tanto que todo fuera sólo una jugarreta de su mente, que fuera tan sólo su loca imaginación. Pero no lo era.

Comprendió, entonces, el motivo por el que no podía olvidar a Jervis. Anhelaba que fuera por ella, que irrumpiera la boda y que se la llevara lejos, muy lejos. Porque quería estar con él. Aquel amigo atento capaz de llenar su hogar de flores y transportarla a un verdadero cuento de hadas. Ella lo quería a él. Y no porque fuera controlada, sino porque lo amaba. Ahora comprendía.

¡No quería casarse! ¡No lo deseaba! ¡no lo aceptaba!

Había temido tanto a esa verdad, porque la verdad era una locura. Una insensatez. Él es un lunático, ¡enemigo de Batman!, pero nada de eso importaba, porque ahora lo sabía. No podía ser feliz sin él.

Pero el Sombrerero estaba en Arkham, no había forma de que su sueño se cumpliera.

Soltó la mano de Billy y huyó, ante los ojos de todos, sin dar explicación alguna. La multitud se puso de pie, desconcertada, y observaron a la novia correr, riendo de alegría ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Estaba enamorada de un villano.

Gran fue la sorpresa de la gente de Gotham al ver a una novia prófuga siendo tan feliz. La joven mujer corría en su vestido blanco, sin dirección aparente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una enorme sonrisa.

Habiendo asimilado al fin sus sentimientos, Alicia supo que debía encontrar una forma de liberar a Jervis, porque no podía haber una Alicia sin su Sombrerero. Ahora la felicidad era poca cosa. Ahora aquella falsa realidad en la que estaba a punto de condenarse, desaparecía. Ahora la maravilla de sus verdaderos deseos la hacían sentir libre.

Sentía que podía volar, traspasar los muros de Arkham y encontrar a su amado, y de esa forma ser felices para siempre. Todo como un dulce sueño.

Como un sueño...

Como una locura, como alguien que había perdido por completo la cabeza. "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" Sólo una fantasía, sólo un sueño, algo que no era real. Una ilusión infantil. ¿Amar a un villano? Eso la dejaría como la más loca de las locas, todos la vería como una victima que perdió la razón. Sería una estupidez. No importaba lo mucho que amara a Jervis, la realidad era otra, no podía huir de su boda.

Así que, despertando de esa fantasía, vio a su novio Billy frente a ella. Lloró. Dio una gran sonrisa y la tristeza se confundió con felicidad, pero podía sentir su alma destrozarse.

El País de las Maravillas no existe, todo lo que quedaba era esa realidad, la cual deseaba que fuera falsa. Pero era real, era su realidad. Con mucho pesar, ignoró la locura que le gritaba y actuó con sensatez, dijo lo más sensato que pudo haber dicho alguna vez.

—Acepto.

Porque era mejor quedarse en la realidad, por amarga que sea, a seguir una fantasía.

Finalmente llegó la parte que a todos mantenía intrigados, la parte que todos temían. El padre dijo "Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"

Todos guardaron silencio, algunos, incluso, temerosos por el posible ataque del villano. Los segundos pasaban lentamente, aguantaban el aliento, alertas para lo que fuera.

Bruce Wayne estaba más alerta que los demás. Para él no había sido difícil mirar a la novia y notar su farsa y su dolor, así que, ¿dónde estaba Tetch?

Batman había visitado al Sombrerero esa mañana, le había advertido que no intentara nada, que lo pagaría muy caro si se entrometía en la felicidad de Alicia. Pero él, para sorpresa del murciélago, reaccionó de una manera inesperada.

—La dejaré ser feliz.— había respondido el villano, con la voz temblorosa y cubriendo sus lágrimas.

Como Bruce Wayne, ya se había percatado de los verdaderos sentimientos de Alicia, ella trata siempre de engañar a otros, incluso a sí misma, pero no podía engañar a Batman. El Sombrero y Alicia se amaban. Bruce simplemente pudo haber dicho algo, pudo haberle dicho a la joven secretaria que no se casara si no estaba segura de amar a Billy, pero no dijo nada, decidió no entrometerse. Bruce no quería esa vida para Alicia, ser amante del Sombrerero sólo le iba a traer desgracia a la joven.

Pero ella se veía tan triste. Y Batman... Bruce, sentía compasión, sentía un poco de ese dolor. Jervis había prometido no interferir con la felicidad de Alicia, sin saber que ella sólo podría a ser feliz con él. Solamente era triste.

El Sombrerero cumplió su promesa, la ceremonia continuó con normalidad. El temor de los invitados se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio, pero ellos no sabían, nada podían saber.

Besó a Billy y ella era ahora una mujer casada. Su corazón caía en pedazos, sus ilusiones habían terminado. Estaba casada, pero se sintió tan abandonada.

Olvidar la locura y dejar de lado la fantasía no funcionaba para Alicia y el Sombrerero, pensar con sensatez era la ruina para ellos. Pero era lo más correcto, lo más lógico, porque, después de todo, ¿quién ha escuchado una historia donde Alicia y el Sombrerero terminen juntos?

 **Fin**


End file.
